The Spider-Couple
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: If someone told you were an ordinary couple sickeningly in love. You'd be right on the sickeningly in love part but ordinary? There's nothing ordinary about the Spider-Couple.
1. Spelling bee

**_Yep. Another superhero fic. I know I should write on Deadfox but playing the PS4 Spider-Man game drew me some inspiration. This will borrow elements from the game and the Sam Raimi movies. With that said, enjoy..._**

* * *

"New York. A city where crime once pays. A city where thieves and murderers used to get away with any crime they commit. That is until 10 years ago today was the first crime stopped by Spider-Man and Spider-Woman. A duo of superheroes that unexpectedly stopped the New York National bank." A woman standing in front of the bank reported.

"Ever since that robbery. Crime has dropped from 96% to 44%. We don't know who they are or where they came from but what we do know is that they have made this city safe from the clutches of evil. And our children can be out so us parents won't worry. Even though some people see them as a threat to our society, others say it's about time that someone is making a difference. And we hope they clean up crime for another 10 years or so. This is Naruko Haruno, NYC news. Back to you."

"And Cut" The director said. "Great piece there, Naruko."

"Thanks, Mike." She said as She gave Mike her microphone.

"So, it's been 6 years since you joined this team, why don't you apply for the anchor job?" Naruko sighed before she carried her purse.

"Because the anchor job will wear me out and I wouldn't spend time with my family. I was gonna take 2 years ago if my daughter wasn't born when I found out I was pregnant, I vowed to keep this job as long as it provides for my family." The man smirked. Ever since Naruko started working for the news, she's always offered the better job behind the desk she always turns it down because she has weekends off and that means spending time with her family. Speaking of which, she checked her phone to check the time and widen her eyes at the time.

"6:40? I better get going." She said, as she runs behind the allway. She looked back and fourth before placing her hand on the wall and climbed up the building until she jumped up on the rooftop after rooftop after rooftop until she finally lands a block ahead of the school. She is relieved that nobody saw her jumping. She was walking on her way to the school. She then heard a voice yell. She runs to find the source of who's voice was it. She turns to the allyway to see a man being held at gunpoint. From the looks of things, he's getting mobbed.

"Give me your Money or I will shoot your brains out." The mugger threatened.

"Not on my watch, asshole." Naruko whispered. She checked her watch and it said 6:45. "Plenty of time." She said as She then turned to go inside the warehouse on the left of the ally way. She stripped off her black sweater dress to reveal her spandex black and orange outfit. Then puts on her mask. It had plastic lens with a chrome.

"Show time." She smirked before jumping to the mugger's position.

The mugger puts the gun the victim's forehead and begins to pull the trigger until he felt his gun taken away like a fish on the line. The mugger turned around and gasped at the figure in front of him.

"Spider-Woman!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She said. "And can we do this quick and over with? I got to go to my son's spelling bee. Superheroes have personal lives too, you know." The mugger ignored her and charged at her with his gun. Spider-Girl sighed and sprayed her spider web at him until he was all webbed up. She then webbed the building and swung down and kicked the mugger. She then spinned him around until he was all tied up.

"Sorry, pal. But this girl is in a hurry." She then turned to the man being mugged and waved.

"You're welcome, sir. Next time don't go into an ally way." The man nodded as the superheroine fled from him. She then jumped inside the school. Opens a Cardboard box near a dumpster. She takes off her spider suit then she puts on black blouse, a orange knee high skirt, and some heels. She checked her watch again to check the time.

"6:59, perfect." She whispered. She pulled her ticket out of her purse and made her way to the auditorium to find her family. She searches high and low but can't seem to find them in this big crowd.

"Mommy!" She smiled as soon as she heard the voice. She sees the person calling her. It was a little girl with pig tails, wearing pink overralls and a white t-shirt. Her name is Hanami, she is being held by a tall pink haired man with green eyes, wearing a NYU polo shirt with brown khakis up front. He Is Sakuro, Naruko's husband. On his left was an empty chair and on his right is a woman with long red hair and violet eyes. She is wearing a long green dress and his making funny faces toward the two year old who is laughing. She sat on the chair next to her husband, kisses his lips then takes the two year old into her arms.

"Did Shinachiku start yet?" Naruko whispered.

"No. It's about to start." Sakuro answered as the principal appeared on stage with 7 children behind her. She began a speech before starting the spelling bee. It all comes down to just two students after 5 failed to spell correctly. It was between a brunette haired girl with glasses and blonde haired boy with green eyes.

"All right Miku, spell... Delighted."

"Delight..." The girl said. "D-E-I..."

"I'm sorry, young lady. That is incorrect. You are out." The little girl put her head down then left the gym crying. Naruko felt bad for the poor girl. The little boy whose name is Shinachiku walked to stand behind the mike.

"All right, Shinachiku, your word is... excitement." The woman said.

"Excitement?" Asked the boy. "All right... E-X-C-I-T-E-M-E-N-T. Excitement."

"Correct!" The Principal exclaimed. "Shinachiku Haruno, you are the spelling bee champion." Shinachiku gawked. Sakuro and clapped Kushina raised her arm in celebration. Naruko... runs up to stage and gives her son multiple kisses. Shinachiku pushed her away saying "Mom, you're embarrassing me in public." Naruko smirked. She loves embarrassing her son. It's part of being a mom. She stands behind her son getting his medal. After the ceremony, the family congratulated Young Shinachiku.

"Good work, Son. I knew you could do it. How about this weekend, we all go to Pizza Hut to Celebrate?" Both kids celebrated. Kushina grabbed her coat and approached her daughter.

"Well, it's getting late. I better get to the shelter." She said.

"Okay, we better these kids home and get the kids to bed." Naruko said.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow, Naruko?"

"Sure, Mom. Bye." She said as she hugged her mom. Once her mom and everyone else left. Both husband and wife check to see anybody watching. They get relieved to see nobody is.

"All right, you guys ready?" Asked Sakuro. Both kids nodded.

"Okay, Hanami. I'll carry you." Naruko said. "And Shinachiku, your father will carry you." Naruko picked up her daughter while Shinachiku climb on his father's back. Both Parents swung webs as both kids were screaming with joy. They love being carried by their parents like this. Lucky for them, they live in New York, the city that never sleeps. They swung until they reached their penthouse.

"All right kids, time for bed." Naruko announced.

"Aw... can I stay up for a while?" Asked the spelling bee champion.

"No. Now get upstairs." Sakuro pointed up. Both kids pouted but walked up, not arguing with their parents. Naruko smiled. She can't believe all of this is real. She always believed in fate so getting bitten by the spider alongside her husband has been one of the best things that ever happened to her.

* * *

 ** _And that's the first chapter of this story called Spider-Couple. Next two chapters will be how they got their spider powers, how they fought crime. Their wedding, and the birth of their kids._**


	2. Field Trip 2002

_**Yep this will be a flashback chapter. The next three chapters will be flashbacks. It includes their origins.**_

* * *

"After sending her kids to bed. Naruko sighed then walked upstairs to get herself ready for bed. She took off her work clothes then puts on her silver nightgown and put them in the hamper. She smelled her Spider-woman costume after taking it off and got offended by it's stench. She puts it in the washer then she walks to the living room. The kitchen door suddenly got opened by Sakuro wearing a white t-Shirt and blue Pajama pants holding plate full of Leftover Chinese food from Yesterday. They were watching The Knicks-Celtics game. It was during the third quarter and the Knicks were losing... 96-62... at Madison Square Garden.

"Gee... I love the Knicks but why do they get worse every single year?" Asked Sakuro facepalming at another turnover.

"Because the owner is a moron who doesn't care about winning." Naruko said. They got bored of the game so they turned it off. She turned to Sakuro to Sakuro to ask him a question.

"So... has the doc finished making his experiment yet?"

"Not just yet, Honey. Tomorrow we're gonna test it with a volunteer."

"Good news... Hopefully it'll help make the world a better place." Sakuro added as he took a bite of his food.

"Kinda like we are?" Said Naruko. "I remember it like it was yesterday. I don't know if it was fate or an accident but I wouldn't trade it for anything..."

Naruko sighed as she daydreams about a certain day in a certain field trip in May of 2002.

* * *

It was a sunny day at the genetics research lab. Sakuro always loved genetics. Ever since he when he was kid he's always been fascinated by spider genetics which creeps out his girlfriend Naruko. They've been dating since Freshman year. They also been next door neighbors ever since they were babies. They didn't realize their feelings until they are in 8th grade and started dating which didn't surprise their familes and friends. In fact Sakuro was the only guy Naruko's father Minato trusted to date his little girl. They waited in front of the building being lectured by their teacher.

"Midtown High seniors, Please behave Remember, it is a privilege to be here. I don't want a repeat of our trip to the planetarium. While the teacher was talking Sakuro put his shoulder on Naruko's shoulders.

"I can't believe we'd have a field trip here. Why can't we have it at New York News or the shopping mall." Naruko complained while whispering, hoping the teacher wouldn't hear.

"Because we went there last year and it inspired you to be a reporter." Sakuro answered her question. "Besides I need to learn more about Spider genetics if I want to be a scientist." Naruko looked up at and smiled.

"Sweetie, you are the smartest guy in class. Of course you're gonna be a scientist. You get the best grades in class. And you always help me when I was struggling."

Sakuro smiled then he looked at the teacher who was still lecturing. They didn't notice a Bentley behind them.

"Charles, could you drive around the corner?" Asked a black haired teenaged raven haired girl sitting with a air that had a slight blue tint to it. He is wearing a black suit while the girl was wearing a dark black t-shirt with jeans. The girl's name is Satsuki Uchiha and the man sitting next to her is her father Obito.

"Why? The entrance is right through there." The man said.

"Dad, these are public school kids. I'm not gonna show up for the field trip in the Rolls."

"What just because your twin brother did better than you in school, you want me to trade in my car for a Jetta? Don't ever be ashamed of who you are?"

"I'm not ashamed of who I am." Satsuki snarled. She hated being compared to her twin brother whom was always treated better than she did. Her older brother Itachi however, treats her with love and respect. Now he's in college while Sasuke was sent to the best private school in the US while she gets treated like crap. "It's just..."

"Just what, Satsuki?" She sighed and walked out of the car. She walks up to the her two best friends.

"Hey, Satsuki." Naruko called.

"Hey, you too. You made out yet?" She joked. Even though she's happy that her friends. She gets sick when they get all lovey dovey.

"Satsuki." A voice called out to her. She looked behind to see her father holding a backpack. "You'll be needing this."

"Thanks." She took the bag from him.

"Uh, Naruko. Sakuro, I like to introduce you to my father." She introduced. The Couple shook his hands.

"It's Great honor to meet you, sir." Sakuro said, star struck.

"Satsuki, here told me you're the science whiz." He said to Sakuro. "You know I'm a scientist, myself."

"Yeah, I've read about your research on nanotechnology. It was brilliant."

"And you understood it?" Asked Obito.

"Yes. I've wrote a paper on it, and got my cute but lazy girlfriend on it, too." Naruko gave her boyfriend a playful glare.

"Impressive." Obito said. "Your parents must be proud of you."

"Yes they are proud." Sakuro said.

"Hey you two!" The teacher called. "Let's move. Sakuro sighed then shook her friend's father's hand.

"We better get going."

"Hope to see you again, Sakuro." Obito smiled as they parted ways.

"He doesn't seem so bad, Satsuki." Naruko said.

"Yeah, not if you're a genius." Satsuki commented. "I think he wants to adopt Sakuro." Sakuro rolled eyes with holding Naruko's hand.

* * *

"There are over 32,000 known species of spider in the world," The tour guide informed. "They're in the order Araneae, divided into three suborders. Spiders are in the order Araneae, which is divided into three suborders..."

"Wow... isn't that fascinating, babe?" Asked Sakuro. "This is the most advanced electron microscope on the Eastern seaboard."

"Sakuro, what makes you think I wanna know that?" Naruko asked, rolling her eyes.

"Who wouldn't?" Sakuro asked as the tour guide was still speaking to the class.

"...combining the genetic information from all three spiders into these 15 genetically designed super-spiders." Satsuki took a look at it counting the spiders.

"There's 13." She said.

"I beg your pardon?" Asked the tour guide.

"Only two are missing." Satsuki pointed out. The tour guide took a closer look. She was right. Two are missing.

"Oh... I guess the researchers are working on that one." She shrugged as they followed her to the other. What she did not know is that the spiders escaped somehow and crawl from their web and descends down. The teacher stay behind with a camera and gave it to Sakuro.

"Hey, Sakuro. Our camera guy is sick today and I need you to take pictures since you're the second best photographer. Will you do it?" Sakuro looked at his girlfriend who shrugged. Sakuro looked back at the teacher.

"Yeah, I'll do it." He aimed the camera at a big brown spider crouched in a corner of terrarium. The spiders descends while Sakuro is taking the picture while Naruko not noticing the spider crawling to her wrists and... BITE!

"Ow..." Naruko gasped. She held her wrist as the spider fell down. Sakuro noticed it.

"Honey, are you alright?" He asked not noticing the other spider crawling down on his wrist and...

"Ow..." Sakuro screeched as he shook hand to get the spider off. The two spiders crawled away. They looked at each other for a brief moment before they heard the teacher call out to them. They obeyed as they walked towards their class, wonder about their bite marks. On the huge electron microscope display screen, it shows swirling strands of DNA molecules combine, detach, and recombine. When it finishes it says 'NEW SPEICIES'.

* * *

Later after school, Naruko and Sakuro was holding their head, feeling pain to their stomach. Satsuki noticed it and felt concerned for her friends.

"Are you alright, guys? You don't look so good." The couple looked at their friend and tried to give her smiled but they started to feel worse.

"We're fine." Said Naruko.

"Yeah, maybe it's their cafeteria food." Sakuro said. "We just need some rest." Satsuki wasn't sure but decided not to bring it up anymore. After all maybe a good night's sleep would help them. Once the bus stopped at their neighborhood. They left the bus and to their house. This shocked Satsuki.

"They must be really sick because after they get off the bus, they always kiss before they walked home."

* * *

"And the lord said let there be light." Said a blond haired man by the name of Minato Namikaze who finished screwing up the lightbulb. "And Voila. There is light." He put the shade back on over the freshly lit bulb. "Forty soft, glowing watts of it." His wife Kushina chuckled.

"Good guy. God will be thrilled. Just don't fall on your ass." Minato chuckled.

"I'm now on my ass, Kushina. When a brilliant comic book writer for 23 years retired jafter joining the military just to spend time with his family. I'm already on my ass."

"Oh, Minato. Don't worry. I love you, and Naruko and Menma loves you. You are the most responsible person I know. We always been down but we always survived like we always do." She kissed his cheek as they heard the door. They see their daughter come in, opening the door, looking all pale and sweaty.

"Hi, Sweetie." Kushina said. They didn't see she was all pale until she got to the kitchen. Kushina jumped and embraced her daughter.

"Are you right? You look sweaty." Naruko grimaced but she had to tell her family the truth.

"Sakuro and I got bitten by a spider." Both parents gasped.

"Are you alright? Was it poisonous? Should we see a doctor?" Asked Kushina, panicking. Naruko shrugged it off.

"Mom, It wasn't poisonous." She said although she wasn't sure. "I just need to some sleep."

"Are you sure, Honey?" Asked Minato. Naruko nodded as she walked upstairs.

"Yeah, everything will be fine." She shrugged as she went up and closed the door. Kushina looked at her husband with concern. She pulled off her shirt removing nothing but her bra and pants. She looked so worn and skinny. She looked very ill. She tried to make it to her but she lost her balance and fell on the floor and closed her eyes.

 _Sakuro's room_

* * *

Sakuro feels the same. Only his body started to turn blue. He hasn't told his parents because they're not home yet. He wrapped his quilt around him. He tried to take his glass his water before he passed out.

* * *

 _ **Yep. This flashback is based off of the only the first Raimi movie. After the origin it will be more like the PS4 game. Until then enjoy this chapter.**_


	3. Big Change

**_A/N I don't own Naruto nor Spider-Man. The flashback continues until either chapter 3 or 4 then the real story begins._**

* * *

Naruko woke up after a nightmare. She's shocked that she feels a lot better. She throws around her blanket then she stretched her body. She walks to her bathroom to take her shower. She looks into her sink to wash her face. Once her eyes were cleared she is shocked at figure in front of her. The person in front of her was not her usual body. She had a six-pack, lean muscles and her body was curvier than ever.

"Wow... I look like I could play for the WNBA. Not that I would want to." She giggled then she heard the door knock.

"Naruko... are you all right?"

"I feel fine Mom." Naruko answered "In fact I feel better than ever."

"Oh... good." Kushina sighed with relief. "Well after your shower, get your ass downstairs and eat your breakfast then go to school."

"Right." Naruko sighed as she took her clothes off then turned on the water. After her shower, she put new clothes on(Green t-shirt and denim shorts) then she took her phone and called her boyfriend. She was a little surprised she got an answer.

"Hello?" Sakuro answered.

"Sakuro... are you feeling any better?" The blonded haired girl asked.

"I'm feeling fine. As if I never got sick." Sakuro said.

"Yeah, me too." Naruko said Then her face tinted. "Did... your body grow like mine."

"Yeah, as if I am a quarter. I just grew from a 3 pack to a 6 pack." Naruko mentally screamed. Even though she thinks her boyfriend is attractive, she can't wait to see his body. She shook her head.

"All right, after breakfast I'll meet you up front."

"Right, Love you."

"You too, babe." She sighed as she turned off the phone. She looked at her mirror with a nervous smile.

Naruko jumped downstairs with new energy. She leaped onto the wall gripping the banister and jumped down to the ground beside her father drinking coffee while reading the paper.

"Geez, Naruko. I thought you were sick." He said with a chuckle.

"I've gotten better."

"See?" Told Kushina as Naruko grabbed a couple of toasts and went outside.

"Naruko, did you get your lunch money?" Asked the red-haired mother.

"Yeah I got it." Naruko said, raising her hand with her money as proof as she left the house. She sees her boyfriend and smiles. She kisses him on the lips.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey, Honey. Do you know what the hell is going on?" Asked The blond haired girl. Sakuro sighed.

"I have hypothesis but I need for us to be tested to be sure. For now though, we need to go to school." Naruko nodded... waiting for the bus.

* * *

Sakuro sat at the cafeteria eating his Square pizza and fries. He prefers that over the meatloaf the lunchlady serves. Usually he waits for Naruko but she's having a discussion at the A/V room with Mr. Jackson. He sees that she came back from it as she is walking with her lunch to sit next to her boyfriend. She smiled when she sees him but she felt her shoulder being held by strong shoulders. She sighed as she looked to see who sitting next to her. It was tall brunette 17 year old boy wearing a black shirt that had the band Nickelback on it.

"Hey, Baby." The boy growled. Naruko growled and flipped off his arm.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Jack? I will never go out with you."

"Aw.. come on, Naruko. You and me are like the most popular people in school. Why would you wanna a date a science geek like this dork." Sakuro growled and attempted to go at him but Naruko stopped him before he could do anything.

"First of all. You are not as popular as you say you are because you humiliate and demean people. Second of all Sakuro is sweet, kind and smart. He puts others before himself. Not to mention he's been my best friend since kindergarten. He is everything a girl could ask for Now go away."

"But..."

"Go... Away!" Naruko seethed. He frowned and left his seat. Sakuro sighed for a moment then he noticed fork got stuck to his skin. He tries to flick it off Naruko noticed it and tried to help him get it off until another strand of the stuff shot across the table and covered a tray on an adjacent table. Covered it like a funnel-shaped spider web... Naruko's eyes widen. They both looked around and was relieved that no one was looking. Sakuro yanked his tray hard. it as it approached, the tray of food missed him, but ended with someone that he didn't want to end up on... Jack. Sakuro got up and left the lunchroom with Naruko following him. Jack glared at him then he followed both of them.

Sakuro was rubbing the skin off of his wrist. He then had a sense... like a foretelling. He feels a fist coming at him. Naruko felt it too as he dodeged it right before he could feel the punch.

"You think you're funny don't you freak." He exclaimed. Naruko snarled and stood right in front of him.

"Jack, leave him alone. We've had a rough day."

"Yeah? Well I'm gonna make it worse." He said as he pushed the girl out of the way, making her boyfriend furious. The crowd surronding him chanted "fight! Fight fight." As he took a couple swings but Sakuro avoided it like no problem. Jack was confused as he tried to hit him again but dodges his punches. Satsuki comes along and stands beside Naruko.

"Help him, Satsuki." She begged. Sakuro sensed his goon behind him and did an air flip.

"Which one?" She asked. Jack's goon shrugged.

"He's all yours man." Jack growled and pushed him out. He then tries to punch Sakuro but he ducks one, two and three times. He then grab's the bully's wrist then gives him a powerful punch. The punch sends Jack flying away until he frashed away to a teacher's feet, who dropped his lunch on him. Everyone cheered for Sakuro, standing up to the bully that nobody likes. Sakuro couldn't believe it. He didn't think it was that strong. He grabs Naruko's hand and takes her out of school.

* * *

The young couple stops at an allyway. They see that it's empty too. Naruko looked at her thumb as she sees tiny arachnid legs spreading around their hands.

"Sakuro... what's happening to us?" She asked. Sakuro rubbed his chin for a moment before he realized something.

"Naruko... Remember the spider that bit us?" Asked the pink haired senior. Naruko nodded.

"Well. I think that was a super spider the tour guide was talking about. I think it came out of the tank and bit the both of us." Naruko gasped.

"It must have given us superpowers."

"Exactly. Later I'm gonna check our blood DNA later to see how much it affected us." Naruko giggled then kissed his cheek.

"You are so cute when you talk like a nerd." Sakuro chuckled.

"Well you know what I think?" He smirked. Naruko giggled.

"What?"

"Let's climb on the wall." He said. "Follow my lead." He put his left hand on the wall then his right hand. Naruko followed. They climb up the wall until they were way high up. Both of them had a wide grin. They both screamed as soon as they were on top of the building. They both jumped from rooftop to rooftop. They were racing at incredible speed. They stop and look at a taller building. They look at their wrists then Sakuro raised his write arm. and extends it towards the building.

"Go Web!" Nothing came out.

"Fly." He screamed. Naruko decided to try by extending her hand.

"Up up and away, web." Like Sakuro, nothing.

"Shazam!"

"Go!"

"Go!"

"GO WEB GO!"

Naruko frustratingly pressed her fingers like a horn. This time webbing came out of hand and went over the next building. Sakuro looked in amazement. THen he webbed the other side of the building. This time the web sticks. He wraps both hands and yanks it as hard as he can. Naruko attempted to the do the same but Sakuro stopped her.

"No Naruko, let me glide first." Naruko looked at him with concern. Sakuro nodded in confirmation.

"Tally.. ho." He then screamed, flying through the air but he still kept his grip on the web. He keeps his balance but unfortunately a billboard was in front of him. Sakuro his head with the billboard. Naruko cringed for a moment then swings over to check on him.

"Are you okay, Sakuro?" She asked with a concern tone.

"Fine, Mom. Can I go to school tommorrow." He said before he passed out.

* * *

 _ **And that's chapter 3. One more chapter then the main story begins. It will be done in a couple weeks because I plan to make it a long chapter. I also will write Vanitas Awakening in that time frame. Until then, enjoy this chapter.**_


	4. Great power comes Great responsibilty

_**I don't own Naruto nor Spider-Man. This will be the last flashback chapter. And this will be long. Not 5,000 words but maybe 3,000. Grab your tissues cause this is a tearjerker.**_

* * *

Both Naruko and Sakuro rushed back home after he regained unconscious. They opened to door to see a a pissed off grown adult woman with her arms crossed sitting on the stairs. The blond haired man was standing behind her.

"Young Lady, it is 7:30 P.M. at night and you just now showed up? And Sakuro you've fought that Jack guy at school? You better have a good explanation for this!" Said an enraged Kushina. Naruko winced. Her mother is scary. Sakuro sighed as he closed the door.

"Okay, you probably won't believe us if we told you so we might as well show you. Are the curtains closed?" Kushina and Minato nodded. Naruko and crossed her hands and shot a string of the web. Kushina and Minato's eyes widen. Naruko laughed nervously while rubbing her head.

"Why don't you let me do the explanation on how we got this mom, while Sakuro explains it with nerd talk." Sakuro gave his girlfriend a playful glare. Naruko explained the spider bite and Sakuro explained that the spider bit was radioactive and it altered their DNAs. Kushina's face was still shocked while Minato chuckled.

"No wonder you felt better after a day. I don't think in my comic writing days have I had thought of anything like this." Naruko giggled.

"So... with your new powers..." Kushina said. "What are you gonna do with them?"

"I don't know, Kushina. We will test on these powers for a few days. Then maybe just maybe show them to scientist and sees what he recommends." Sakuro spoke. "Until then, I don't want anybody to find out. We need some sort of competition. Something to test our strength against. The question is where can we find one?""

"Like wrestling?" Kushina suggested. Everyone else looked at her in awe. They couldn't believe she would suggest a thing. That is until Naruko gave a big smile.

"Great idea, Mom. We could go to that amatuer wrestling contest tomorrow. The winner gets $3000 for a two on one against Bone saw McGraw." Naruko explained as she pulled out a newspaper clip.

"No way, Absolutely not." Minato said.

"Why Not?" Asked Naruko. Minato sighed as Naruko was prepared for him to say "it's too dangerous."

"Because... it's next week. and you don't have costumes for your match." Kushina cleared her throat.

"They can wear our old army clothes, Minato. I'll just design their costumes all night then after school. You pick them up and drop them at the arena, Next Friday."

"Great... until then, Naruko. You and I need to practice our powers." Later the next day after testing their powers, Naruko wrote on her sketch pad at the library and is drawing costume possibilities. She drew one pair with wings. She sighed then wraps her paper and throws it to the garbage. She sketched and sketched all week until she finally finished the final design. It was sleek and spare Mostly blue with red gloves, boots, mid-section and mask. The difference between hers and Sakuro's is she has a hood. The next week, they tested their powers by shooting webs at Coke and beer bottles in her garages. Naruko checked her the clock the time said 6:30.

"Oh my god, we got 30 minutes." Naruko panicked. She went to her room and grabbed the costumes. Minato drove them to the parking lot near the arena.

"Thanks for the ride, Dad. I appreciate it." She was about to open the door before Minato cleared his voice.

"Hey Naruko, Sakuro. Before you have your match. I just wanna say something to you."

"What is it?" Asked his daughter.

"Well... it's just that you're changing. I'm not talking about your powers. It's just that in a few weeks, you'll be graduating, be in college and you'll be married. Hopefully to Sakuro." He chuckled making the two blush. "Anyway I just wanna let you know some words my father told me when I was in the army."

"What was it, Minato?" Asked Minato.

"With Great power comes great responsibility." Naruko's just had chills running down her spines. Out of all the speeches her father gave her, this one feels impactful.

"Wow, Dad. that was very inspirational." Said Naruko. She gave her father a kiss on this cheek and said this to him. "I love you. And before we go, I just wanna say thanks for everything. You and mom have always supported me with everything. Your comic books also inspired me to help people. And that's why I strive to be a reporter."

Minato grinned then hugged his daughter and told them that he will pick them up at 10:00. Naruko and Sakuro steps out of the car and heads towards the arena. They walked inside to see a match between a big costumed wrestler pinning down another one. The ref jumps in to stop the match. The crowd looked bloodthirsty to Naruko and Sakuro.

The gold-lame-suited ring announcer was trying to pump up the crowd. "Is there no one man enough to step into the ring with the likes of this titan of testosterone, Bone Saw McGraw?"

Naruko gulped then she turned to her boyfriend.

"We can't do this, Sakuro." She said fearfully.

"What do you mean?" Asked the pinked haired teen.

"I mean look at that guy. He could take down a tank." She said. "Scratch that... Godzilla."

"Listen, Naruko. This match will test our spider powers. We gotta find out how strong we are. I think we both can take him down." Naruko sighed then nodded as she followed Sakuro to the signup sheet

* * *

There was a line filled with nervous wrestlers wanting to take on Bone Saw in the two on one match up. Their costume consisted of two pairs of white gloves for the both of them, Navy blue sweat pants, a dark red sweater with a spider in the middle of their chest, and masks that only covered 95% of their head, well except Naruko, she had to cut a hole in the back of hers because of her ponytail.

The wrestling receptionist looked at both of them strangely, "There is no featherweight division here, small fries some other time. Next!"

Sakuro stopped her before she put their names on the reject list, "No, no, hold on! Sign us up!"

Sighing, the wrestling receptionist looked at the two determined teens in the eyes, "Okay. You two understand that N.Y.W.L. is not responsible… for any injury you and your partner may and probably will sustain while participating in the said event and you are indeed participating under your free will?"

"Yes." They both said.

"Top floor on the right. May God be with you." She sighed. "Next!"

* * *

After the latest match up, the ring announcer walked up stage with the microphone.

"Are you ready for more!" the ring announcer shouted through the microphone, as the crowd roared in excitement. Bone Saw grabbed the mike and turns to the crowd

"Bone saw is ready!" He said. That fired up the crowd. Bone saw gave the ring announcer back his mike.

The Announcer checks them out, leans over covering the microphone with his hand, "What's your names, kid's?" He looks at the ring grinning as Sakuro responds

"The human spiders..."

The announcers pulled down his glasses in disgust as he turns around facing the cover teens. Naruko gave him the same look. "The Human Spiders? That's it? That's the best you got?"

"Yeah." Sakuro answered.

"I'm with you, too." Naruko said. She would know. After all, Minato was a comic book writer. And he knows good names.

"Well that sucks." He cleared his voice then spoke into the microphone.

"The sum of 3,000 dollars… will be paid to… the terrifying, the dead, the Amazing Spider-man and his girlfriend, the lovely Spider-Woman!"

" _Spider-Man and Spider-Woman? That's better."_ Naruko thought. Sakuro however disagreed.

"We are the human spiders." He complained to the guy behind them.

"I don't care. Get out there."

"No, he got our names wrong-"

"Get out there, you morons!" The guy shoved them and made them take a few steps forward. The crowd was booing and screaming at him but wolf whistled at Spider-Woman as popcorn hit them in the face. Bone Saw's all-female posse was waiting on the way down, each holding microphones and talking trash. Despite feeling nervous, Spider-Man and Spider-Woman both ignored them all as they made it through the stage.

The metal cage groaned to life as it slowly made its way down to the ring as both teenagers made their way inside the ring. They looked up to see that this was going to be Cage match. They heard the announcer as it finally made its way to the bottom, "Will the guards please lock the cage doors at this time!"

"Uh guys?" Naruko said to a man locking the cage behind the corner locking the iron bars.

"Hey Listen, there's some kind of mistake." Sakuro shouted. The guards however ignored him as they left their post. "We didn't sign up for a cage match!" Again he was ignored, "HEY! Unlock the cage! Take the chains off!"

"Hey lovebirds." They turned around to see Bone saw smiling at them.

"I got you for three minutes. Three minutes of play time." He smirked. The bell rang as the match began as Bone saw charged at them but they flipped off to the cable bars before they could get hit as Bone saw ran into the cage and hit the bars and fell off his back. He stood up and pointed his finger at our heroes.

"What are you doing up there?" He asked.

"Staying away from you." Spider-Man commented.

"Hey, that's a cute outfit. Did your husband give it to you?" Joked Spider-Woman. That joke pissed Bone Saw as he jumped to catch them but Spider-Man flips to land on the ground. Spider-Woman joined him while pretending to check her watch.

"Well it's about time you've made it. I was about to take a nap." Bone saw tried to leap to her but Spider-Woman flips over and spins the top cage and calls out to Bone saw.

"Hey bone head! Does that count as staying in the ring?" Spider-Woman then landed on his shoulders than covered his eyes.

"You better not see this, mister. It'll give you nightmares." Spider-Man then spins Bone Saw till he is all covered with string. Once Bone Saw was all strung up, ref then counted.

"One, two, three! You're out!" He then raised both Spiders arms and declared them winners.

"Ladies and Gentleman give it up for the new champions Spider-man and Spider-Woman!"

The crowd chanted their name. Naruko and Sakuro were popular but they never had a crowd cheer for them like this as they raised their arms in appreciation.

* * *

 _The administrative offices._

Upstairs at the arena the promoter puts a single 100 bill into Sakuro's palm who is still wearing the costume as well as Naruko's, but with their mask off. Sakuro raised an eyebrow.

"A hundred bucks? The ad said three thousand!" He protested.

"Check it again, webhead. It said three grand for three minutes. You and your girlfriend here pinned them in two and half. For that I'll give you a hundred, and you're lucky to get that." Naruko glared at the man.

"Listen. We need that money for our families." The man looked at them like he wanted them gone.

"I miss the part where that's my problem." Naruko turned her hand into a fist and was about strike at him but Sakuro stopped her.

"C'mon, Naruko. He's not worth it." Said Sakuro. Naruko clutched her money then flipped off the fight promoter as they left the room. Another man walked in the office with a bag and threw it at the fight promoter.

"Hey! What the hell-"

The man had raised a pistol at the promoter and said "Put the money in the bag."

As Sakuro was pushing the button to go up the elevator, he heard a shout come from the office saying "Hurry up!" The thief got impatient and hit the promoter on the face then took all of his money.

"Help! Police! That guy stole my money!"

A cop approaches from one end of the corridor. The elevator dings as its doors start to open, and the thief takes off down the hallway toward it.

"Stop that guy!" The cop shouted.

As the thief was running towards the elevator, Both Naruko and Sakuro nodded at each other and took a step back.

The doors close and he gets away. The Cop arrives, slams his fist on the elevator doors looking at the two teenagers, "What the hell's the matter with you?! You just let him go." He then left the hallway told his partner to hold him off the lobby and call the cops.

The Promoter comes rushing up out of the office, a large red welt growing on his cheek, "You two could of taken that guy apart! Now he's gonna get away with my money!"

"We missed the part where that's our problem." Naruko spoke, making him eats his own words.

* * *

After their confrontation with the fight promoter. They dressed in their street clothes, waiting for Naruko's father. They see a crowd gather in a circle. They made their way towards the crowd to check what they're looking They heard person said "Someone got hurt." They pushed their way towards the crowd. A police officer held them back as Naruko's eyes widen at the man on the ground.

"That's my father!" Naruko yelled. The cop let them through as she knelt down and holds her father's hand. She was in disbelief.

"What happened?"

"Carjacker. He's been shot. We just called the paramedics. They're on their way." the officer answered.

"Dad?" Naruko asked. Sakuro stood from behind in shock. His eyes started to tear up. Minato opened his eyes and sees his daughter and boyfriend comforting him. Naruko was still holding his hands.

"Naruko?" He said.

"We're here, Daddy." Naruko said as a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Naruko..." He spoke again then his eyes closed. Minato's hands began to slip. Naruko couldn't believe it. She started to sob while holding her father. Sakuro stood her back up and embraced her in sympathy. He too was in tears. Minato was like a second father to him and is one of his inspirational heroes besides Dr. Orchimaru.

"They've got the shooter," she heard one of the policeman saying. "He's heading south on Fifth." Naruko and Sakuro looked at each other and nodded. they are going after the killer.

* * *

Naruko and Sakuro tore off their clothes while sprinting into action behind a dark alley to catch Minato's killer. Both puts on their masks then climbs up the side of a building. They raced upon rooftops and upon rooftops until they see a car chase. Spider-Woman and Spider-Man shot a line of web out of their fists and stepped off. They were about to crash into another building but Spider-Man webbed into it then another. They managed to keep on going until they finally landed on roof of the car. Spider-woman punched the roof and tried to grabbed his chin. The shooter shot bullets them but the two heroes dodged it before they could get hit Then a truck was in front of them but they jumped on it then chased her father's car. The shooter couldn't tell were he was going because he crashed into a warehouse. The shooter survived the crash and rushed inside the warehouse. Inside the warehouse, the killer was nervous because he saw a shadow and attempted to shoot at it.

"Whos' there?" Before he can get his answer, both heroes got behind him, grabbed and slammed him into the windows of a lock door. The killer pulled a knife and attempted to stab them but they kicked it to a ceiling. Spider-Woman then grabbed the handle and kicked the murderer down. They took off their masks in anger.

"Don't hurt me!" He pleaded. "Just give me a chance! Just give me a Chance!" Naruko wasn't having it.

"What about my father?" She demanded. "Did you give him a chance? Did ya?" The crook didn't have time to answer because Naruko grabbed his shirt.

"Answer me!" But when Naruko got a closer look, she gasped. Sakuro's eyes widen too as the light uncovered who the murderer really is... it was the thief who got away with the money they were cheated off of.

 _A cop approaches from one end of the corridor. The elevator dings as its doors start to open, and the thief takes off down the hallway toward it._

 _"Stop that guy!" The cop shouted._

 _As the thief was running towards the elevator, Both Naruko and Sakuro nodded at each other and took a step back._

 _"Thanks." The thief said to them._

Naruko couldn't believe it. She had the guy and she lets him go. If she didn't stop him, Minato would still be alive. She didn't notice the thief pointed a gun at her and gave her an evil grin.

"See ya, pretty thing." He flirted. Spider-Man grabbed his arm and twisted it. It cause him to drop his gun as he walked backwards, not seeing the loose pipe. He tripped it then fell out of the window to his death.

The searchlight went to the thief's body, then up to the destroyed window, where the officer shouted through his mic, saying "Freeze! We got the place completely surrounded!"

Naruko and Sakuro quickly snatched their masks and swung out the window before the police could catch him. After that they both sat on top of the Chrysler builder. Naruko couldn't stop thinking about how she let him get away. After that, She returned home. She sees Kushina relieved that she is all right. Kushina then grabbed her daughter and bawled into her shoulders. Naruko.

* * *

 _4 weeks later_

After Minato's death, Naruko, Kushina and the family grieved until it was time to move on. Naruko and Sakuro took their graduation photo then was congratulated by their parents. Sakuro didn't tell his parents about his powers because he doesn't want them to worry. However, he and Naruko got accepted into New York University. His major is science while Naruko is broadcasting. After the photos taken, Sakuro and Naruko were wondering where her best friend Satuski was. It wasn't like her to miss graduation. She looked high and low until she sees her butler Charles holding an envelope. Naruko gasped. She took the envelope, opened it and it said...

 _Dear Naruko and Sakuro, If you are reading this, you're wondering why I didn't make it to Graduation. Well to tell you the truth is... I'm pregnant. I told my father and he was furious. He told me to get an abortion but I couldn't kill something so innocent so he had not choice but to kick me out because early pregnancy would damage the family reputation. He turned off my inheritance and fundings so I am moving far war where he won't know where I am. I am sorry I didn't tell you this earlier but I had to leave. I won't tell you where I am right now because I don't wanna be a burden. What I do wanna do is wish you two the best of luck and hope you stay together forever. I will miss you guys but I hope to see you sometime soon. Until then, Godspeed._

 _-Love Satsuki._

Naruko felt a knife twisted her heart. First her father died now her best friend is away. Sakuro then hugged squeezed her hips while Naruko squeezed his shoulders. Naruko looked up the sky then she spoke.

"Sakuro... I thought I could use my powers to make money and to have fun but I vow on this day that I will use them to fight injustice. But I can't do it alone. Will you..." Sakuro smiled then kissed her lips then they let go.

"Naruko... I was thinking the same thing. From this day fourth we shall use our powers to help people.

* * *

 _ **And that's how Naruko and Sakuro became Spider-Man and Spider-Woman. I thought about making this the last flashback but ever since Stan Lee's death. I decided to write one more before I continue the main story. Don't worry. It's not a filler. It's one of the most important days in their lives and I'll have it written by next week.**_


	5. Spider-Wedding

_**This is the very last flashback for now. After this chapter, we go back to story. For now enjoy the Spider-Wedding. This is also a tribute to Stan Lee. Why? You'll see... I don't own Naruto nor Spider-Man.**_

* * *

 _5 years later_

* * *

Four months after Minato's funeral. Naruko and Sakuro graduated. They told Kushina about their crime fighting career. They didn't tell Mebuki and Kizashi because Kizashi work for the City Government and if word gets on the street that a sitting official's son is Spider-Man, it may cause Serious problems. At first Kushina was against it but after seeing the news that they stopped a grocery store robbery at Rockerfeller, she accepted their decisions so she made their costumes from their cheap wrestling ones into spandex and plastic lens only his is red and blue while her's is orange and black. After they stopped the Grocery store robbery. They foiled a Jewel heist. They were all over the news. They were questioned whether or not they were heroes or villains.

Naruko was offered the photography job at the Daily Bugle by J. Jonah Jameson to take pictures. She took it due to how much she gets paid. They also battled many enemies through the years like Shocker taking over the train station before he could kill every civilian in the subway. They busted Vulture, an old Jewel thief. They electrocuted Electro's plans before he tried to take over the city's power plant. Yes, they foiled every evil sceme that their popularity went through the roof. After 3 years as a reporter for the Bugle, Naruko resigned and took the job on New York City News. Ever since her hire, her job was the Spider-Couple reports where she goes back to the scene where the crime took place and did her news there. Sakuro meanwhile became a part time chef before becoming a scientist. He took his masters for 2 years. He studied robotic technology then was offered by his Scientific hero Dr. Orochimaru to become his youngest assistant he ever had. They've been studying something that could benefit Mankind but it was kept secret because Dr. Orochimaru feared if more people knew about it, it would fall into the wrong hands. After graduation, they celebrated by swinging through Manhattan. After they ordered Pizza(As Spider-man and Spider-Woman), they sat on the Statue of liberty, enjoying the view.

"Isn't New York beautiful, Sakuro?" Naruko sighed. Sakuro chuckled, hugging her with his right hand while eating the last slice of Pizza on his left hand.

"Yes. Despite that crime is still happening, this is a pretty good life. I'm working for the brilliant Scientist Dr. Orochimaru and you're working on New York City News. Our moms opened the new Homeless shelter." Naruko sighed then laid her head on his chest. Sakuro check his pocket then sighed.

"Naruko... there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Naruko looked up and smiled.

"What is it?"

"Would you stand up please?" Naruko did as she was told. Sakuro however sat down with one knee while standing another. He held her hand.

"So, Naruko. I love you with all my heart, You always been there for me as I have been there for you. I supported you like you supported me. We've been through some tough times like your dad's murder and Satsuki leaving but we also had fun like kicking Shocker's ass and giving Vulture that wet williy. I heard that that was the most humiliating thing we ever did to him. Not only that but visiting those sick kids at the hospital was awesome too. What I'm trying to say is that I don't wanna live a life without you. So Naruko Uzumaki... will you marry me?" Naruko's heart skipped beats. She couldn't believe that he is proposing to him. She took a minute before she answered his question...

"YES!" Sakuro sighed with relief then stood up then slids his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed as the sun was setting.

* * *

 _2 years later On June 13th 2009_

* * *

After two years of Engagement, wedding planning and fighting crime. Naruko and Sakuro are finally getting married at the United Methodist Church in New York. The church was filled with a large crowd. After she had her breakfast, Naruko drove with her mother to the church and made it towards the bridal dressing room. Her co-workers Ino Yamanaka who is the head anchor of NYC news is her bridesmaid. She invited Satsuki to the wedding by giving a note to Charles the Uchiha butler whom was last in contact with her but she don't know if she got it. She can't blame her after all, she's banned from the Uchiha household and doesn't want anything to do with them. After waiting for a few moments, Mebuki and Kushina came back carrying a long sleeved white dress. They helped her put the dress on and it hugged her whole body. Then they gave her a makeover. After that, they covered her face with a veil. Everyone was gushing on how beautiful she is.

"Sakuro isn't gonna recognize you in this dress, cause you look gorgeous." Ino Squealed. Naruko gave her a sad smile smile.

"You really think so?" Ino gave her a dumbfounded look.

"Uh, Are you kidding me? He is going to faint when he sees you looking all radiant."

"Well I hope not. Otherwise we have to cancel the wedding." That joke made everyone giggle. Kushina notice something about her daughter. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Ino opened it to see an older gentleman with square eyeglasses and a mustache. It was Minato's old boss and longtime friend Stan. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a grey bowtie.

"Hey, Stan." Naruko waved.

"Why hello there, Naruko. Thanks for allowing me to walk you down the aisle." Stan said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You've been like second father to me. And ever since dad died..." Naruko grew silent. Stan eyes lowered and gave a sad smile.

"Ladies, can I have 5 minutes with Naruko?" He asked. The ladies nodded then left the room. Once it was the two of them, it was silent for a moment.

"Naruko... tell me. What is that matter true believer?" Naruko sighed and started sniffling before she remember tears could ruin her makeup.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that it was one of my dreams to marry Sakuro, be a news reporter. And now it's coming true but..." Stan took the hint on why she feels a little gloom.

"You wish your father was here to see this." He finished. Naruko couldn't take it any more and started sobbing while holding her father figure.

"It's okay there, Naruko. Let it all out. He would be proud of you today. He told me something in case something happens to him the day he retired." Naruko's head looked up at him.

"Really? What is it?" Stan chuckled then wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"He told me 'Stan. I lived through it all. I created great stories. Made millions of people happy with my work and inspired others like you did but nothing compares it to my daughter growing up. She's 13 now and is dating her childhood best friend. I can say that if there's anyone for her to be her boyfriend. I'm glad it's him. He's smart, he's kind. And he's very compassionate towards others. And I hope they get married in the future. And if something happens to me... I want you to walk her down the aisle."

"Thank you. That made me feel better. I wish my best friend Satsuki isn't here to see this."

"Who said she wasn't." Both Naruko and Stan looked around to see who's voice was that until Naurko noticed a dark haired woman wearing a black dress and is wearing a ponytail jump in from the window she was holding a little boy that looked like her but has green eyes. Naruko recognized the woman, tearfully smiled then runs up to hug her. The Woman hugged her back.

"Satsuki, is that you?"

"Yeah well who else would it be?" Naruko let go then dried her tears.

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's been 5 years since we've seen each other. And you haven't wrote me a letter in 6 months."

"Yes, well. I was busy, providing for myself and my son. Whom speaking of which is right here." Satsuki said. "Itachi, come meet your Aunt Naruko." The little boy shyly let go of his mother for a minute. Naruko urged him to come while opening her arms. The little boy runs to her and Naruko gave him a squeeze.

"It's nice to meet you, Itatchi. My name is Naruko and this is Stan." The little boy looked up at the older man who gave a smile.

"How are you doing, true believer?" The little boy smiled and shook his hand. Naruko turned to her friend.

"Satsuki, where have you been living these past few years? Why haven't you called me?" Satsuki sighed then lowered her eyes.

"I can't tell you right now."

"Why not?" Asked Naruko.

"Because, my father found my old apartment and had me evicted three months ago. And I've been living in a homeless shelter in Buffalo ever since." Naruko gasped.

"Did you ever find a job at least?" Satsuki shook her head.

"No... ever since my father is running for mayor of New York, he bribed the mayor of Buffalo to make sure nobody hires me to provide for me and little Itatchi but luckily the Homeless shelter refused to listen and fed us ever since. I came here because I remember you last wrote to me that your wedding was today and I was not gonna miss it." Naruko puts her heart on chest put Itachi down then gave her best friend a hug.

"Thanks for coming. It sure mean't a lot that you're here." Satuski chuckled then broke the embrace.

"You're welcome. And I can't go to the reception because I have to be at the shelter in a couple hours. Especially since my father is here... which reminds me, why did you invite him?"

"I didn't. I invited Itatchi since he's the only one that was against banning you. He must've came along because it would look good on his mayoral campaign." Satsuki rolled her eyes.

"Of course... Good publicity would affect his campaign." She said. "Well, come on Itatchi, we better go." The little one nodded then hugged the bride before he walked to his mother. She picked him up then jumped up on the roof then opened the window before waving goodbye to Naruko. She waved back as Satuski left the Church. Naruko sighed then turned to Stan.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Meanwhile Sakuro and his groomsman was standing at the alter with his best man Shikamaru who is a brilliant but also lazy scientist. He works as a scientist in Washington DC. He went to school with Sakuro and were best friends with him and Naruko. His other groomsman is Rock Lee, a fitness instructor and Karate Sensei. They waited patiently for the doors to open. Sakuro then whispered to his friend.

"Hey guys, thanks for showing up. I wouldn't do this without you."

"No... you wouldn't do this without Naruko. "Shikamaru whispered. "You're lucky, Sakuro. She's a special kind of woman. She's like Spider-woman and you are her Spider-Man." Sakuro chuckled at the irony of that comparison. A few minutes later the doors open as the organist played "Here comes the bride song." The crowd stood as the bride and her father figure was walking down the aisle. Naruko blushed at the sight of her husband. Sakuro wanted to cry on how beautiful she is in her long sleeveless dress and hair all tied up in a tiara and veil covering her angelic face. Once she reached him, Stan lets her go as Naruko kissed his cheek. The preacher began to preach his sermon.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and the presence of these witnesses to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason that these two should not be wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said a word much to Naruko's relief.

"All right, Sakuro. Do you take Naruko to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? Until death do you part?" He asked.

"I do." Sakuro said. The preacher then turned to Naruko.

"And Naruko, do you take Sakuro to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For richer or pooer? Until death do you part?" Naruko giggled.

"I do."

"All right... then the groom has written his vows and he would like to read it to his bride." Sakuro reached the paper off of his pocket and began to say the vows he wrote.

"Naruko... We've been friends ever since we were kids. Our parents knew each other since college. We used to ride bikes, play video games and watch the best movies like Batman and Star Wars. In fact I remember our first kiss was watching Aladdin at the theater. It wasn't until High School that I really loved you and I want to spend my life with you. I love you. I love that you're kind, compassionate and caring. I love that you're an honest reporter and ever since our first date, I dreamed of this day. Now here we are, married and I can't wait till we're in the backyard watching our kids play in the swing set."

He puts the note back in his pocket as Naruko couldn't take it as she sobbed hysterically. Once she regained her compursed she took a piece of paper from dress.

"Sakuro... I love you. I loved you ever since we were young. I loved the way you're smart. I love the way that you think things through. I love that you're using your mind to help people. I also love that you're always a friend to children and I hope our kids are watching our favorite movies together." Once Naruko was done with her vows. The Preacher smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Sakuro then liften the veil then he wrapped his arms around her waist and Naruko wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed her new husband as the audience cheered. Kushina smiled then she place a hand on the empty chair.

" _You would be so proud of them."_

* * *

 _ **That's the last flashback for now. After this is when the real story begins. It'll take place during the first part of the PS4 game. I will also borrow some elements from the movies as well. Until then I hoped you enjoyed their wedding. See ya and Happy New year.**_


End file.
